sally and molly
by moriartsy
Summary: Donovan had never been the touchy-feely type, had never really had these kinds of interactions with female friends. She wasn't a talker, and she was not a hugger, but goddammit, Molly didn't deserve to be kicked like a stray puppy by the world's-only-fucking-consulting-detective.


_a/n: i don't know how this happened, but it did and now i kind of love it._

[[sally and molly]]

a _sherlock_ fanfic

* * *

"Honey, don't cry, it's okay, please, please don't cry..."

Molly Hooper choked out a sob. "H-he always s-says such _hor-rible_ things... Sally, he's just aw-_awful_..."

Sally Donovan stroked her friend's hair in an attempt to reassure her. Donovan had never been the touchy-feely type, had never really had these kinds of interactions with female friends. She wasn't a talker, and she was _not_ a hugger, but goddammit, Molly didn't deserve to be kicked like a stray puppy by the world's-only-fucking-consulting-detective. "I know he does, I know he is. But you can't take what he says to heart, honey, he's just a freak, that's all..."

Sally Donovan had learned long ago that the only way to get by in their world as a woman was to be tough, to never take any shit from a man. Not even a man you loved.

Molly sniffled, tried to gather herself. They had been talking in the mortuary when tears began to fall from Molly's eyes, and by some chain of events that neither woman could quite remember, they ended up sitting on the floor in the corner, Sally hugging Molly to her chest and stroking her soft brown hair.

Sniffle. "Don't, don't say that about him..."

Sally repressed a sigh at her friend's loyalty. "I know you like him, but he's - "

"Don't. Say that. About him." _Never let it be said that Molly Hooper is a wilting flower_, Donovan thought. "He's - he's awful and he says awful things, but - but he can really be sweet sometimes, you might not see it b-but he c-_can_ be, he _can_..."

"You're right," Donovan said quietly. "I don't see it. But maybe you do, and that's okay."

Molly looked up at her timidly, tears staining her pretty face. "You think so?" she whispered.

"I can't tell you who to love, Molly. You're my friend. I would never... _control_ you that way. And I won't censor the way I feel about Sherlock Holmes - I think he's a dick, and no amount of argument from you will change my mind." They smiled at each other then.

Sally sighed. "I won't tell you who to love, but I will tell you this: no matter who the guy is, or how much you love him, or whether or not he can tell your whole life story from looking at your shoelace, you do _not_ deserve to be treated poorly by him."

Molly's eyes were wide. She sat up. Neither of them needed to bring up the fact that Molly's romantic history was one of constant abuse, constant poor treatment. Nobody needed reminding of her slew of ex-boyfriends who were worse to her even than Sherlock Holmes. They both knew about all of it. They didn't need to go into that tonight.

"Molly. You're intelligent, you're kind, you're sweet, you're friendly, you're funny, you're good at what you do, and you're pretty hot." Feminine giggling. "You're all of those things, and you're my best friend. And I will not stand to see you hurt again. And if you don't take action, I will."

It was almost a threat, and not one Sally Donovan was unwilling to carry out.

Molly Hooper, however, was not so amenable to threats of physical violence as her fiery friend was. "Thank you. For all of that. And trust me when I say that if Sherlock gets out of line, you'll be the first person I call. You know, for support. Not punching." They smiled at each other.

Sally stood, turned, and held out her hand to help her friend up. Molly sniffled, trying to wipe away the tears and any smudged makeup and tidy her hair. They stood in silence for a moment before Molly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you," she whispered. "You're my best friend, Sally."

"You're my best friend too." And Donovan hugged back, in the middle of the mortuary on Christmas Eve.

With Molly Hooper, Sally Donovan figured she could be a hugger.

* * *

_a/n: aw, cutie patooties. this needs to be a more common trope._


End file.
